Burning Flames: The Rewrite
by Butchee
Summary: 'He's told so many lies about his past.He's died so many times' Jack didn't lose two years. He lost most of his life. A little look into one person he may have been.


Inspired by Lightning Jack by swabloo. (THIS IS THE REWRITE PEOPLE!)

_**1. Burning Flames**_

_The Colonel doesn't know, the Colonel doesn't know!_

_Doesn't remember his past or anything else. _

_All he has left of his past are a pair of gloves and a watch._

_He's told so many lies about his past. He's died so many times._

_Liar, Liar pants on fire. Lies burning you to cinders._

_Burning Flames turning you to ash. _

_Your memories drifting out of your outstretched fingers like smoke._

_Ahh, I love the smell of ash. Don't you my dear Colonel?_

_Don't you love the beautiful shade of red that dyes your hands? _

_What do you think, my dear Colonel?_

_**2. Tendencies**_

Obsidian eyes opened slowly and were drawn to the pile of paper work on his desk. With a groan, Jack sat up and rubbed his eyes. More paperwork. It must act like tribbles from Star Trek, multiplying until he finished them.

He raised an eyebrow in a contemplating manor as he looked between the pile of papers and a lighter. He reached for the lighter and was about to set fire to the dreaded paperwork when a hand snatched it from him. He let out a squawk as he glared at the man who had taken it from him.

"Jack, setting fire to the papers won't do a thing. It will just equal more work" came the voice of one Ianto Jones. Jack continued to glare at Ianto who began to chuckle at the look on his boss' face.

"Please sir, try to curb your pyromaniac tendencies for just a few more hours." Ianto said as he left the office.

_**3. Mental**_

The Master's favorite form of torture was not physical, but mental.

That's what Jack hated most about him. He would be tortured with images of flames consuming people he didn't know, images of dead people that made Jack's heart clench with fury and sadness yet Jack didn't know them. After all of this and more would happen to Jack, he would finally break down and cry. The Master didn't know what images he had brought up in the freak's mind except that it hurt him greatly.

The Master enjoyed causing the freak pain.

_**4. I remember now**_

"The Colonel doesn't know, the Colonel doesn't know!" cackled the beast in front of Jack. "What do you mean by that?" Jack asked as he pointed his pistol at the…_thing_ in front of him. The beast shifted into a tall man with spiky brown hair and glasses in a military uniform. The creature now in the shape of a man leered at him and said "Hello Roy." Seeing Jack's confused expression, the human-like monster laughed and said "Aw, the poor little alchemist doesn't remember his best friend. Let's see if this jogs your memory." And the beast shifted forms again to a tall person wearing black with dark green hair that looked vaguely like the top of a palm tree. Jack's eyes opened wide as he stumbled backwards and said "Envy."

"Ah, so the Colonel remembers now, doesn't he?" cackled Envy as he circled around Jack, much like a lion with its fear stricken prey. "He remembers the people he killed in Ishbal, he remembers his fellow alchemists who fell to me and my family, and he remembers how he got here. He remembers who he is. Do you remember Roy Mustang?" Envy asked as he came to a stop in front of Jack. Jack stood up, hair hiding his eyes as he said "Oh, I remember Envy. I also remember how to defeat you!" He reached into his pockets and slipped on the white gloves that he had always kept with him.

He snapped his fingers and watched a small column of flames appear. "Let's see if that method still works" Jack said, obsidian eyes dancing with madness and a sadistic grin on his face. Envy's smirk disappeared from his face. This wasn't the same Mustang who he had fought so long ago. This was the Mustang who sacrificed himself to bring the only hope for Amestris (his lover) back to life.

This was a Mustang who wasn't afraid of Death.

A smile once again appeared on Envy's face. He had someone to challenge again.


End file.
